Twins
by Simply Prettyful
Summary: Follow Danny, aged four, as he experiences what it is to be an older brother. Twice at the same time.  Minus the twin part, the first chapter is how I felt when my younger and baby brothers were born.
1. Part One: News

_**PART 1:**_

_**The News**_

Danny Fenton watched as his older sister, Jazzy, squealed and skipped out of the room his parents were in. He was only walking past.

"Danny? Could you come in here a moment?" his mother called. Danny shrugged and walked in silently. He was only four. He wore blue shorts and a white shirt with a red logo on it. His sneakers were red and white as well. He looked at his mother with his big blue eyes. His black hair was floppy and he blew his fringe that needed a cut out of his eyes. He sat down on the nearest chair.

Maddie Fenton smiled at her son warmly, her husband Jack at her side. Her amythyst eyes seemed so excited, so unknowing of the future. Jack just looked hungry, as usual.

"Danny, sweetie, Mommy and Daddy have something to tell you," Maddie said, her eyes softening ever so slightly. "You're going to have a new baby brother or sister."

"Maybe two," Jack smiled.

"Don't even joke, Jack, dear," Maddie laughed, swatting him playfully.

At that moment, Danny was silent, a lump in his throat. He nodded and got off the chair. He walked out the room and closed the door behind him before running to his room. He flung the door shut and climbed under his bed. He curled up in a ball and stayed there, silent. He started to cry after ten minutes. What was he feeling? Fear that his parents wouldn't love or want him anymore? Hate that a new baby would take all the attention? He didn't know. He didn't understand. And why was Jazzy so happy? Didn't she think about these things? Danny guessed not.

He stopped crying, feeling tired. He closed his eyes and dreamt. He dreamt about ghosts. And then he dreamt the nightmare. He dreamt that he was in a dark room with only a window that showed the moon. Danny was scared. A door opened but no one came in. Danny looked down and a baby was watching him on all fours. Danny gulped and backed away. The baby laughed and adanced, backing danny against a wall. But the wall wasn't there. Danny was falling. And Danny woke up to see his mother's face next to him.

"Danny? Are you okay, sweetheart? You missed dinner," Maddie whispered to him. Danny nodded. "Do you want to come and help me pick the baby's name?"

Danny looked into his mother's violet eyes. He nodded and Maddie reached and scooped him out from under the bed. Danny smelt lavender in his mother's reddish-brown hair. She carried him downstairs.

"Jazzy's gone out to play, Danny, and Daddy's in the basement," Maddie told her son, putting him on the sofa (_**A/N:**__ This writer is British and refuses to use American words unless absolutely needed_). "Are you hungry?"

Danny nodded and rubbed his cheek. When Maddie left the room, he turned the TV on. A familiar kids show filled the screen. It was about a boy who could turn into a ghost. His name was Sammy Spectre. Danny's eyes were glued to the screen. When Maddie came back with a plateful of sandwiches and lemonade, he had his head at an angle and his mouth was slightly open. Maddie chuckled and sat next to him.

"Sammy Spectre? The friendly ghost boy? Oh, Danny. Real ghosts aren't like that. Real ghosts are scary but don't you worry, Mommy and Daddy will protect you," Maddie hugged him, handing him a sandwich in the process. "I promise."

The show ended twenty minutes later and Maddie looked at her son. He was still and silent.

"What do you want to call the baby?" Maddie asked her son, her arm around him affectionatly. Danny looked up at her, blue eyes sad.

"I don't know," he whispered, his voice quiet and high.

"Oh, sure you do, Danny. You've got a great imagination," Maddie smiled and kissed his forehead.

Danny looked at his feet. "Not Danny," he sniffed.

"Of coarse not, silly. Danny's your name," Maddie chortled. "Is there a name you really really like?"

Danny thought hard before answering, "Fabian."

"Fabian Fenton? That's a great name!" Maddie beamed. "But what if it's a girl?"

Danny thought some more. "Ally."

"Perfect, Danny! Fabian or Ally Fenton," Maddie sighed happily.


	2. Part Two: Preschool Pals

_**PART 2:**_

_**Preschool Pals**_

The first day of preschool was the most exciting thing to happen to Danny for a long, long time. Ever since he found out, he hadn't been able to contain his excitment for long. That is, ever since the day he found out last week.

Jazzy was in school and Danny was left with his parents. He stood there next to his parents outside his new school. It was a modern building with white paint and a light blue roof. The windows were rounded and the whole place seemed childproofed. An American flag waved from the pole outside.

Danny had his hand on Maddie's swelled stomach.

"I felt my baby brother kick!" he beamed. He'd started talking more often since he picked the names.

"Now, Danny, it could be a baby sister," Maddie smiled.

"Could be two?" Jack joked, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder and using his other hand to show what he meant.

"Honey, I told you not to joke about things like that," Maddie scolded, rolling her eyes.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to school. I wanna stay with you and my baby brother," Danny pouted.

"Now, Danny, you know you have to go to school," Maddie smiled, crouching down to Danny's eye level.

"What if I don't want to go?" Danny asked, crossing his arms.

"Danny, what do I always tell you?" Maddie asked her son.

"Always floss up and down, not side to side?" Danny asked innocently.

"No, but yes."

"Look both ways before crossing the street?"

"No, but definately."

"Don't make a mash potato helmet because it attracts flies?"

"No. I say 'the impossible is only improbable'," Maddie nodded, ruffling Danny's black hair. She reached her hand out to him. "And please, don't make a mash potato helmet."

Danny sighed and nodded. He took a deep breathe and took his mother's hand. She smiled and walked him to the main doors.

The teachers were kind to Danny and asked him how excited he was. Danny was the quietest he had been for weeks. He smiled and used the manners his mother and father had taught him. It was a buy day of playing. He'd made a finger-painting for his dad and a green ghost made out of plasticine for his mother. He was mostly by himself when he played. Another boy called Dash shoved everyone out of his way and a small asian kid was in the corner looking at flowers. A girl that spoke fluent Spanish was showing off with a girl with hair as black as night and skin as pale as the dead. The pinks the pale girl wore looked wrong on her and the flowery shoes were meant to be bigger and bulkier. Another boy, a black boy with glasses stood alone in the corner looking bored.

It was naptime by the time Danny made his first friend. He and Tucker were in a seperate room because they snored. Danny couldn't sleep, unused to naptimes. Apparently, niether could Tucker.

"I'm Danny," Danny whispered to the bespectacled boy.

"My name is Tucker," Tucker whispered in reply.

And from that moment on, Danny and Tucker were best friends.

They met Sam when they were playing with the ball. The girl and her best friend came over to watch, having become bored of Dash. Danny bounced it to Tucker and Tucker bounced it back. They experimented with different ways of passing the ball back and forth. Paulina Sanchez and Samantha Manson sat on the ground, giggling whenever one of the boys didn't catch the ball properly.

"They are so bad," Paulina laughed before muttering in Spanish. "_Que tonto_."

"What does that mean?" Tucker demanded, catching the ball and holding it under his arm.

"She said 'how silly'," Samantha translated. "And I don't think so. I'd like to see you catch a ball properly, Paulina."

"Fine. They can be your best friends. I'm leaving," Paulina huffed, stomping away.

Samantha shrugged and turned to the boys.

"Finally, I don't have to wear these icky flowers anymore! Or this colour! Ew!" Samantha grimaced, pointing to the pink outfit she wore.

"You're Samantha, right?" Tucker asked. Danny blushed slightly.

"You can call me Sam," Sam smiled at the boys. "Wanna go play tetherball?"

Sam was a final and valued edition to the gang. The three became fast friends and over time, Sam wore darker colours and boots. Her parents didn't care as long as she looked okay. Her friends didn't care what she wore wither, so long as she was herself.


	3. Part Three: Twins

_**PART 3:**_

_**Twins**_

Maddie held onto her new baby boy. Danny smiled as his father passed him his new baby sister. Jack had been indeed right about Maddie having twins. His salt and pepper hair stood on end when he heard. He was just so happy. Four beautiful kids, tow boys and two girls.

Jazz sat next to Danny, ready for her turn to hold the baby girl.

"Allyson and Fabian Fenton," Jack sighed.

Maddie passed Fabian to Jazz. The twins were quiet. Jazz loved them straight away but it was Danny who got to hold them each first.

"I thought her name was Ally," Danny said, confused.

"It is. But her full name is Allyson. We'll call her Ally. Like Jazz's name is really Jasmine," Maddie chuckled softly. "And we call you Danny but your name is really Daniel."

"Oh," Danny smiled uneasily.

He'd fallen in love with the twins at first sight. Danny was over Tucker's house when his dad came to get him. Danny was allowed to see his mother and hold his brother a matter of hours after they were born. It was true. All new born babies looked like that Winston Churchill person that Tucker's dad told Danny and Sam about. But now, now the babies were all rosy cheeked. Fabian looked like Maddie and Allyson was like a girl carbon copy of Danny. Both had icy blue eyes. Fabian had brown hair and Allyson had jet black. Danny didn't care what they looked like, he loved them regardless.

Tucker and Sam liked the twins too. Sam said they looked cute and Tucker spewed some facts about babies out that no one listened to except for Jack. The other kids were jealous that Danny got two younger siblings and they didn't.

As perfect as life was for the Fenton Five, far away (like in Wisconsin), a man watched them on a screen. He laughed manically before coughing violently.

"Some day, you'll be mine," he said, zooming on the smiling Maddie.


	4. Part Four: Ten Years Later

_**PART 4:**_

_**Ten Years Later...**_

Fourteen year old Danny Fenton watched as his ten year old brother and sister played in the park. He didn't know how they would react if they ever found out he was Danny Phantom. Sam waved from across the park, bringing Tucker in her wake. Tucker had his brand new state of the art PDA practically glueed to his face. You'd need a surgeon to remove it from his pocession.

"Fabian! Ally! Sam and Tucker are here," Danny called. He was in charge of the twins that day. Maddie was working on some ghost catching equipment and Jack was sick. Jazz was busy with homework so Danny had them.

"Hey, Danny. Hey, twins," Sam greeted. She nudged Tucker.

"Huh? Yeah, whatever," Tucker muttered.

Sam slapped her forehead and sighed.

"Thank god business is slow lately, huh?" Danny asked, raising his eyebrow at Tucker.

"Yep," Sam sighed again.

"Isn't that new Galexy XDL0L out today?" Danny asked, quietly... but not quiet enough.

"What? That's out today? I have to go get it!" Tucker yelled and ran off, dropping his now old PDA.

"Hmm, me thinks the boy has lost it," Sam rolled her eyes. Danny snickered.

"Yeah," Danny laughed.

Fabian started to cry and Danny's head zipped around. Ally had blood on her hand and some kid was on the floor unconscious. Fabian was clutching his arm.

"Fabian! Ally! What the heck happened?" Danny asked, running to them.

"That boy hit Fabian so I punched him," Ally said, pointing to the bloodied boy.

"Ally, you can't just hit people," Danny sighed.

"But Danny Phantom does," Fabian whimpered. "He hits all the ghosts."

"Anyway, he deserved it," Ally said cooly.

Sometimes, when Fabian got hurt, Ally was the one to start crying. Sometimes it was the opposite. Most of the time it was just plain, you hit him/her, and I'll make you hurt. Violent ten year olds.

"Mom's going to kill you," Danny muttered. The boy opened his eyes and saw Danny looming over him.

"Are you okay, kid?" Danny asked. The kid didn't answer. Instead, he ran away.

That was when Danny remembered that Ally looked just like him but her eyes had changed since she was a baby. They were violet. But Fabian's eyes were as bright and ice cold as the day he was born.

Above the scene, Vlad Plasmius (a.k.a. Vlad Masters) sneered at Danny.

"One day, Danny, you will be my son. And I will never get a cat!" Vlad said, yelling the last part.

Danny looked up but Vlad had turned invisable.

"I wonder what that was... sounded like Vlad Masters saying he wouldn't get a cat," Danny murmered.


End file.
